My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls — pierwszy film pełnometrażowy czwartej generacji My Little Pony. Opowiada on o wyprawie Twilight Sparkle do równoległego świata, w celu odzyskania swej skradzionej korony. Po przekroczeniu portalu przybiera ludzką postać i trafia do szkoły, w której jest przechowywana jej własność. Spotyka też tam piątkę dziewczyn, które przypominają jej przyjaciółki z jej świata. Razem muszą stawić czoła złodziejce i pomóc Twilight w wygraniu wyborów na księżniczkę balu. Zawiązanie akcji thumb|Przybycie Twilight Prolog Film rozpoczyna się przyjazdem pociągu do Kryształowego Królestwa. Twilight Sparkle, świeżo koronowana księżniczka Equestrii przybywa tu, by wziąć udział w swym pierwszym zjeździe księżniczek. Jak zwykle, towarzyszą jej przyjaciółki: Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, oraz wierny asystent – smok Spike. W drodze do Kryształowego Pałacu, Twilight wyznaje, że jest podekscytowana, lecz także nieco zdenerwowana, oraz że niezbyt dobrze czuje się ze skrzydłami oraz swą koroną. Demonstruje także swoje słabo rozwinięte umiejętności lotnicze, upadając na twarz po bardzo krótkim wzniesieniu się w powietrze. Po dotarciu na miejsce, wchodzi do sali tronowej zapowiedziana przez jednego ze strażników (Flash Sentry) oraz przy akompaniamencie hejnalistów – jak na księżniczkę przystało. Czeka już tam na nią pozostała trójka księżniczek: Celestia, Luna oraz Cadance. Celestia proponuje zmęczonym przyjaciółkom odpoczynek. W swej sypialni, Twilight zwierza się Spike'owi. Obawia się, że tak jak Księżniczka Cadance, tak samo i ona dostanie swoje własne królestwo. Smok jest podekscytowany taką perspektywą, lecz jego entuzjazm zostaje nieco ostudzony, gdy Twilight zwraca uwagę na to, że choć wygląda jak księżniczka, nie oznacza, że nadaje się do tej roli. W końcu Spike uspokaja Twilight i oboje idą spać. W łóżku Twilight ma problemy ze swoimi nowymi skrzydłami, które przeszkadzają jej w zaśnięciu, lecz po pewnym czasie w końcu udaje jej się zasnąć. thumb|Złodziejka korony Kradzież Księżniczce Twilight nie dane jednak było zaznać spoczynku. Tajemnicza postać zakrada się przez zamkowe korytarze prosto do komnaty, w której śpi zmęczony alikorn. Niemal udaje jej się niepostrzeżenie zabrać koronę, podmieniając ją na tanią podróbkę, lecz przy wychodzeniu potyka się o ogon Spike'a, przerywając słodki sen Twilight. Ta natychmiast podnosi alarm i wyrusza w pościg za złodziejką, chwilę później dołączają do niej jej przyjaciółki. Złapanie przestępczyni okazuje się niełatwe. Twilight próbuje zastąpić jej drogę przy pomocy teleportacji, lecz goniona również zna to zaklęcie. Pomimo tych trudności, w końcu udaje się powalić złodziejkę. Niestety korona wypada z torby i odibjając się, wpada do magicznego lustra. Zaskoczona Twilight pyta się o los korony, lecz złodziejka jedynie żegna się i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, także przechodzi przez tajemniczy portal ukryty w lustrze. thumb|Nowa Misja Po pogoni za złodziejką Nazajutrz księżniczka Celestia wyjaśnia wszystkim co się właściwie stało. Tajemniczą postacią była Sunset Shimmer, która wcześniej studiowała magię u boku księżniczki. Niestety jej postępy były nie tak szybkie, jak tego pragnęła, okrucieństwo i kłamstwa zawładnęły jej duszą. Choć księżniczka starała się przemówić jej do rozsądku, Sunset w końcu porzuciła studia, by kroczyć swą własną ścieżką. Sunset Shimmer przekroczyła magiczny portal do innego świata, który otwiera się jedynie raz na trzydzieści księżyców. Księżniczka Celestia wciąż przechowywała lustro w swojej sali tronowej z nadzieją, że jej uczennica w końcu powróci do niej, by znów traktować ją jak swego przewodnika. Gdy Cadance przejęła w panowanie Kryształowe Królestwo, lustro zostało przeniesione w nowe miejsce: do Kryształowego Zamku. Stało się jednak inaczej. Sunset Shimmer użyła lustra w celu wykradzenia korony, próbując przy tym spowolnić pościg poprzez podstawienie podróbki. Do czasu, gdy fałszerstwo zostałoby odkryte, mogłoby być już za późno na wyruszenie na poszukiwania. Portal miał się bowiem zamknąć za trzy dni. Powagi sytuacji dodawał fakt, że korona była jednym z Klejnotów Harmonii, które służyły jako najważniejszy środek obrony dla Equestrii. Bez niej, pozostałe Klejnoty były bezużyteczne. Jakby tego było mało, Sunset Shimmer mogła potencjalnie wykorzystać go przeciwko bezbronnym mieszkańcom innego świata. Twilight Sparkle musiała wyruszyć na drugą stronę portalu i odzyskać swoją własność, nim miną trzy dni. Wówczas to księżyc osiągnie swój najwyższy punkt na niebie, a przejście zamknie się na kolejne trzydzieści księżyców, odcinając bohaterkę przez ten czas od rodzinnej krainy. Jak zwykle, jej przyjaciółki chciały jej towarzyszyć w wyprawie, lecz nie otrzymują zgody księżniczek. Ich przejście mogłoby bowiem zaburzyć równowagę równoległego świata i wywołać chaos, który uniemożliwiłby odzyskanie korony. Twilight zmuszona jest do samodzielnego wyruszenia na wyprawę, lecz pomimo wyraźnego sprzeciwu, Spike dołącza do niej. Nowy świat thumb|Nowa Twilight Po przekroczeniu portalu, zarówno Twilight jak i Spike znajdują się w zupełnie nowej dla nich sytuacji. Nie tylko wylądowali w innym, nieznanym dla nich świecie, ale otrzymali też nowe ciała. Spike zostaje psem (gadającym) i znosi ten fakt całkiem dobrze, lecz Twilight przybiera formę zupełnie nieznanego jej wcześniej stworzenia – człowieka. Z początku nie może ona opanować swych nerwów, lecz jej wierny pomocnik doprowadza ją do względnego spokoju. Po uspokojeniu się, Twilight decyduje się rozpocząć poszukiwania korony w pierwszym budynku, który zwraca jej uwagę – zamku, a w każdym razie wygląda dla Twilight na zamek. Czym prędzej postanawia popędzić prosto do niego… na wszystkich czterech kończynach, w końcu zwykła tak zawsze chodzić. Nie zaszła daleko, nim jej osobliwy sposób poruszania się zwrócił uwagę jednego z przechodniów, a Spike delikatnie zasugerował, że coś jest nie tak. Dalsza droga też nie poszła bez problemów, w końcu Twilight nigdy wcześniej nie chodziła na dwóch nogach, więc stawiała dość chwiejne kroki. Po dość wymagającym dla niej wejściu po schodach, przed bohaterką staje kolejna, z pozoru niepozorna przeszkoda – drzwi. Próba otworzenia ich za pomocą magii nie zdaje egzaminu (Twilight zderza się z nimi bez używania magii), czego powód Spike dość trafnie wyjaśnia: Twilight nie ma swojego rogu, którego używała do czarowania. Po wejściu do środka, otwierając wrota bardziej tradycyjnym sposobem, bohaterom ukazuje się hol tutejszego przybytku edukacyjnego. Uwagę Twilight zwraca szafka z trofeami, o których w pierwszej chwili bohaterka myśli, że mogły także zostać skradzione przez Sunset Shimmer. Przy okazji witryna służy Twilight jako namiastka lustra, w którym w końcu widzi swoją nową postać. Względny spokój zostaje zakłócony przez szkolny dzwonek, który sprawia, że na korytarze wylegają dziesiątki uczniów. Wśród tłumu Twilight traci równowagę i upada na podłogę. Po chwili udaje jej się wydostać, a Flash Sentry pomaga jej wstać. W tym momencie zaczyna się pierwszy (nie licząc motywu przewodniego) utwór w filmie: Dziwny świat, w którym Twilight widzi wiele nowych rzeczy, choć wszystko wydaje się znajome. Warta wspomnienia jest też jedna z wpadek bohaterki, gdy przypadkiem wchodzi do męskiej toalety. Pierwszy kontakt z nowym otoczeniem thumb|Pierwsza znajomość Krótko po zakończeniu się piosenki, widzimy Twilight przechadzającą się po korytarzu. Nagle słyszy krzyki dochodzące zza rogu. Okazuje się, że Sunset Shimmer krzyczy na jedną z uczennic. Twilight staje w jej obronie. Sunset, o dziwo nie krzyczy na Twilight, tylko daje jej "pstryczka" w nos, mówiąc, że musi być tutaj nowa. Kiedy odchodzi, dziewczyna pyta się, czy słyszała wcześniej o Sunset. Twilight mówi, że tak, więc ta pyta się jej, czy nie trafiła tu czasem z innej szkoły, co Twilight potwierdza. Prosi dziewczynę o przedstawienie się, jednak ta jest tak nieśmiała, że trudno zrozumieć, co mówi, jednak, kiedy widzi Spike'a – psa, od razu traci nieśmiałość i rozmawia ze Spikiem. Okazuje się, że ma na imię Fluttershy, lubi zwierzęta, co środę namawia uczniów do zbiórki pieniędzy na schronisko dla zwierząt, niestety bezskutecznie i że jest najbardziej nękana przez Sunset Shimmer (scena nawiązuje do jednej ze scen pierwszego odcinka My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia). Wspomina też, że po ostatniej nieudanej zbiórce (mamy wtedy środę) dostała w głowę koroną i że oddała ją Dyrektor Celestii. Kiedy Twilight mówi, że chciałaby wziąć udział w wyborach i walczyć o koronę Księżniczki Jesiennego Balu, Fluttershy jest zdziwiona i zaskoczona jednocześnie. Mówi, że powinna się zwrócić do dyrektor Celestii lub do wicedyrektor Luny, jeśli chce potwierdzić swój udział. Informuje ją również, że w szkole zwierzęta są zakazane (z plecaka wypadają jej niektóre, w tym królik Angel), po czym ucieka na lekcje, gdyż usłyszała dzwonek kończący przerwę. Rozwój akcji Twilight odkrywa nowe miejsce Twilight wchodzi do gabinetu dyrektor Celestii w celu przedstawienia się i chęci zapytania się o koronę. Dyrektor tłumaczy jej, że korona jest nagrodą dla Księżniczki Jesiennego Balu. Twilight dowiaduje się też, że Sunset zdobywała koronę Księżniczki w ciągu 3 ostatnich imprez. W tym momencie Sparkle decyduje się na kandydaturę w wyborach. Po wyjściu od gabinetu Dyrektor, Twilight rozmawia ze Spikiem na ten temat. Kiedy Spike pyta się swojej pani, jak zdobędzie koronę, ta odpowiada mu, że nie ma pojęcia. Po chwili znowu mamy gwar i hałasy, ponieważ zaczyna się przerwa. Na stołówce Twilight zwierza się ze swoich przemyśleń Fluttershy. Kiedy Fluttershy dowiaduje się o zamiarach Twilight, z wrażenia upuszcza na nią sałatkę owocową. Przestraszona wycierając bluzkę Twilight mówi, że to czego Sunset chce, będzie mieć, choćby miała się posunąć do oszustwa. Kiedy Sparkle to słyszy, mówi Fluttershy, że nie dopuści do tego, po czym "po kucykowemu" próbuje zjeść jabłko, co spotyka się z nietypową reakcją Fluttershy. Twilight wymówkowo pyta, gdzie jest osoba odpowiedzialna za planowanie imprezy. Zaskoczeń ciąg dalszy thumb|Pinkie Pie i Applejack... Tutaj? Twilight wchodzi do sali gimnastycznej skierowana tam przez Fluttershy. Po chwili słyszymy dobrze znany nam głos, a z sufitu spada masa wstążek, która przysypuje Twilight. Po chwili widzimy... a jakże, Pinkie Pie nadmuchującą balon. Kiedy Twilight się przedstawia i ze zdziwieniem stwierdza, że widzi Pinkie, ta z wrażenia przerywa dmuchanie balonu, w efekcie powietrze "wdmuchuje się" jej w twarz. Kiedy mówi Pinkie o tym, że została tu odesłana przez Fluttershy, ta nie jest pozytywna co do niej. Twilight mówi Pinkie, że chce walczyć o tytuł Księżniczki. Pinkie z jej różowych, kręconych włosów wyciąga notesik i długopis, dając Twilight możliwość podpisania się. Robi to na "kucykowy" sposób – trzyma długopis w ustach, zamiast w ręce. Jednak po chwili niezręczności robi to już po ludzku. Chwilę potem widzimy kolejną znaną postać, Applejack, pytającą, czy ktoś nie chce się napić cydru jabłkowego, na co Pinkie reaguje po swojemu – żywiołowo. Applejack, mówi, że zna Twilight i że jest tu nowa. Pinkie Pie mówi, że Twilight będzie konkurować z Sunset Shimmer o tytuł Księżniczki. Applejack reaguje dość nietypowo – wypluwa łyk cydru z wrażenia. Kpiąc z decyzji Twilight mówi, że tylko Rainbow Dash rozumie Sunset. W tym momencie Shimmer wchodzi do sali ze swoimi pomagierami – Snipsem i Snailsem i krytykuje wystrój sali i pracę dziewczyn (nieodpowiednie dekoracje i zły dobór napojów). Kiedy Shimmer mówi, że to ma być jej koronacja, Pinkie mówi jej, że ma konkurencję w postaci Twilight. To ją denerwuje. Próba ośmieszenia Twilight thumb|Knucie Sunset... Twilight przechadza się po korytarzu, kiedy Sunset zaczyna mówić do niej, że nigdy nie zdobędzie jej korony, ponieważ nie zna tego miejsca. Potem zleca Snipsowi i Snailsowi śledzenie jej. W tym samym czasie Twilight odkrywa automat ze słodyczami i próbuje go otworzyć, co nie daje pożądanego skutku. Kiedy już chce uderzyć w automat nogami, próbę przerywa Trixie. Twilight zauważa, że Trixie "czaruje", a w rzeczywistości wrzuca monetę. Twilight mówi, że Sunset miała rację mówiąc, że wogóle nie będzie miała pojęcia o tym miejscu. Spike mówi, że powinna "zbadać" teren szkoły, w celu lepszego jej poznania. W tym momencie widzimy bibliotekę. Jednak na Twilight czekać będzie niemiła niespodzianka. Przed biblioteką stoją Snips i Snails z telefonami, którymi będą nagrywać Twilight, która o niczym nie wie. Sparkle uczy się, jak obsługiwać komputer, pomaga jej w tym Cheerilee. Nie mija chwila, kiedy słyszymy głośną muzykę. To Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle słuchają głośno muzyki. Ucisza je Cheerilee, mówiąc im, że komputery biblioteki nie są od słuchania muzyki, tylko od szukania informacji. Trójka przyjaciółek przegląda komentarze pod filmem. Nie są one pozytywne. Twilight chce się coś spytać dziewczynek, jednak te uciekają. Tymczasem Snips i Snails ciągle nagrywają zachowania nieświadomej niczego Twilight komórkami. Mija trochę czasu. Z megafonu słyszymy głos Dyrektor Celestii, informujący o zamknięciu biblioteki w przeciągu kolejnych 5 minut. Spike mówi, że ma dla Twilight niespodziankę. Okazuje się nią być... lekko zakurzone łóżko z książek, ukryte w najmniej widzialnym zakątku biblioteki. Twilight jest zadowolona z roboty, jaką wykonał jej asystent. Twilight porusza ponownie temat "odkrycia" tego miejsca. Znalazła kronikę roczną w celu lepszego poznania szkoły. Zauważa wspólne zdjęcie o wiele młodszych, niż teraz: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity i Fluttershy. Twilight zauważa, że wtedy były wiernymi przyjaciółkami. Razem ze Spikiem domyślają się, że Sunset maczała w tym palce. Mówi też, że to Twilight może uratować przyjaźń między dziewczynami, zupełnie jak w Ponyville. Twilight idzie spać z nadzieją, że następnego dnia coś da się zrobić. Akcja przenosi się do poranka następnego dnia. Dyrektor przez megafon informuje uczniów, że jest czwartek i że dziś jest ostatni dzień kandydatur do tytułu Księżniczki Jesiennego Balu. Twilight zbliżając się do korytarza mówi, że pójdzie za radą Fluttershy i zapisze się do jakiegoś kółka, jak na Księżniczkę przystało. Spike naśmiewa się z Twilight, że zrobiła listę, jak w Ponyville. Jego właścicielka reaguje w efektowny sposób – każe Spike'owi wejść do jej plecaka. Kiedy Twilight przechodzi przez korytarz, słyszymy chichot uczniów naśmiewających się z Twilight. Po chwili z ukrycia do jednej z klas wciąga ją... Rarity, która zmienia nieco wygląd Twilight. Po chwili pojawiają się niezbyt lubiące się ze sobą Applejack, Fluttershy i Pinkie Pie. Sparkle zastanawia się, dlaczego przyjaciółki zachowują się wobec niej dziwnie. Odpowiedź ma Pinkie w swoim laptopie. Włączą stronę podobną do YouTube. Jest tam film w którym widzimy wszystkie dziwne zachowania Twilight z poprzedniego dnia. W tle słyszymy głos Sunset. Twilight jest prawie załamana, bo wszyscy widzieli film i przez to straciła reputację. Po chwili dziewczyny kłócą się między sobą. Applejack je uspokaja, dając im do zrozumienia, że tylko Rainbow Dash może pomóc Twilight wyjść z problemu. Dziewczyny nadal się kłócą, więc Twilight postanawia je uspokoić na inny sposób. Pokazuje im stare zdjęcie, kiedy były z Rainbow przyjaciółkami. To zmienia myślenie dziewczyn. Każda z nich uważa, że Sunset zrujnowała ich dawną przyjaźń. Przyjaciółki za namową Twilight decydują się na zmianę i postanawiają pogadać z Rainbow Dash. thumb|Stare przyjaźnie zostały skutecznie odnowione.Po rozmowie Dash wyzywa Sparkle na pojedynek piłkarski. Która pierwsza zdobędzie 5 bramek, wygrywa. Ostatecznie Rainbow wygrywa 5:0. Dzięki tej zabawie przyjaciółki znowu przyjaźnią się i razem mogą pomóc Twilight odzyskać straconą reputację. Tymczasem Sunset znów coś kombinuje... Twilight odzyskuje reputację Plan Głównej Szóstki Widzimy cukiernię (nawiązanie do Cukrowego Kącika), gdzie Twilight zamawia lody z... owsem, co dziwi ludzką wersję Pani Cake. Po chwili Twilight zderza się z Flashem, przez co brudzi mu bluzkę. Zmieszana przeprasza za problem. Flash odpowiada, że nic się nie stało. Twilight mówi, że zawsze gdzieś "da plamę". Flash patrzy na nią i z uśmiechem odchodzi. Kiedy Twilight idzie do swoich przyjaciółek, rumieni się. Miłosne zapędy Twilight gasi Rarity, która mówi, że powinna zająć się sprawą korony, bo nie wiadomo, co Shimmer zrobi, żeby jej były chłopak dołączył do niej. Gdy Twilight pyta się, kiedy ze sobą zerwali, Fluttershy mówi, że od kilku tygodni. Po chwili Applejack mówi, że mają mało czasu na przywrócenie Twilight reputacji i że muszą coś zrobić. Rarity wpada na pomysł, by zrobić prezentację Twilight w formie pokazu. Na tę okazję robi specjalne uszy i ogon, imitujące kucykowe. Według Rarity ten plan pokaże, że Twilight Sparkle należy się korona. Reszta dziewczyn zgadza się z tym planem. Zmiana wizerunku Twilight thumb|Układ przyjaciółek Jesteśmy na stołówce. Rarity daje znak pozostałej czwórce (na razie bez Twilight). Wszystkie zaczynają wybijać rytm do muzyki. Zaczyna się piosenka Equestria Girls. W połowie piosenki dołącza do nich Twilight. Cała szkoła z wyjątkiem Sunset, Snipsa i Snailsa podejmuje wybór, kto wygra koronę. Shimmer mówi swym pomagierom, że ma "coś" do zrobienia... Kolejna próba utrudnienia życia Twilight thumb|Rycerz ratuje z opresji Kiedy mamy przerwę, widzimy bohaterki zachwalające swój występ. Z naprzeciwka widzimy przechadzającą się Sunset, która puka do gabinetu wicedyrektor Luny. Mówi, że stało się coś strasznego. Okazuje się, że wszystkie dekoracje zostały zniszczone. Uważa, że temu wszystkiemu jest winna Twilight. Na dowód pokazuje zdjęcia. Wszystkiemu z ukrycia przysłuchuje się Flash. Chwilę potem widzimy Twilight w przyciemnionym gabinecie wicedyrektor Luny. Twilight zauważa, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za bałagan. Kiedy Twilight załamuje się, do gabinetu wchodzi Flash Sentry, który opowiada wicedyrektor o tym co widział. W śmieciach przed biblioteką znalazł zdjęcia z Twilight grającą w piłkę. Ktoś wyciął Sparkle ze zdjęć i wstawił je tak, by wskazywały na to, że to Twilight była odpowiedzialna za demolkę. Wicedyrektor oczyszcza Twilight z zarzutów, ta rzuca się na Flasha, dziękując mu za ratunek. Luna mówi, że trudno będzie doprowadzić salę do porządku w jeden dzień i wybory Księżniczki Jesiennego Balu mogą być zagrożone. Przeprasza Flasha i Twilight mówiąc, że musi odwiedzić swoją siostrę (dyrektor Celestię), w celu dalszych decyzji co do balu. W momencie, gdy Flash pyta się Twilight Sparkle, czy pójdzie z nim na szkolny bal, Twi zdaje sobie sprawę że jeżeli zabawa nie odbędzie się tego wieczoru, to nie będzie mogła wrócić z powrotem do domu. W pośpiechu zaprzecza, mówiąc kilka razy nie, i wybiega z gabinetu. Tuż za nią wychodzi zasmucony Sentry. Końcowe przygotowania do balu Naprawa dekoracji thumb|Nie ma to jak sprzątanie... Twilight przychodzi do butiku Rarity (nawiązanie do butiku "Karuzela" w siostrzanej serii). Kiedy ta pyta się Twilight, czy wszystko OK, mówi, że tak. Pod kotarą Twilight jest załamana, bal może się nie odbyć, a ona nie wróci do Equestrii w ciągu następnych 30 księżyców. Spike radzi jej, by wyjawiła prawdę. Pociesza ją, mówiąc, że nie ma zbyt dużego porównania ze swoją kucykową wersją. To motywuje Twilight, która wyjawia prawdę, dokładniej, przez przypadek robi to Pinkie. Dziewczyny reagują pozytywnie, bo nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszały. Po chwili Twilight i reszta dziewczyn są na sali gimnastycznej. Pinkie mówi, że nie zdążą w takim tempie nadrobić strat. Twilight sugeruje, że jeśli wszystkie będą ze sobą współpracować, załatwią sprawę szybciej. Cała szóstka zgadza się z tym. Zaczyna się piosenka Do pracy bierzemy się. thumb|Przyjaźń jest najważniejsza! W czasie trwania piosenki coraz więcej uczniów pomaga głównej szóstce odbudować salę. To pokazuje, że siła przyjaźni może zdziałać dużo więcej, niż cokolwiek innego. W momencie, gdy Pinkie wybucha radością, do sali wchodzą obie dyrektorki. Celestia mówi, że przywraca Jesienny Bal, na co uczniowie reagują wrzawą. Rozpoczyna się głosowanie na Księżniczkę. Wszyscy na sali oddają głosy na Twilight. Widząc to, Sunset chce się posunąć do najgorszego... Ubiór przyjaciółek na bal thumb|Strój, jak na Księżniczkę przystało. Rainbow mówi, że w szóstkę są niesamowice. Rarity dodaje, że odpowiednio ubrane na Bal, będą bardziej niesamowite. Gdy dziewczyny wybierają sukienki, w tle słyszymy piosenkę Ten wieczór, ta noc. Po chwili wszystkie dziewczyny, z wyjątkiem Twilight są w sukienkach wieczorowych. Rarity wpycha Twilight do przebieralni. Po chwili widzimy ją w różowej sukience, która lśni. Do pełni blasku brakuje już tylko korony. Moment kulminacyjny Twilight Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu thumb|Wspaniała Szóstka gotowa na bal.Wieczorem pod szkołę podjeżdża limuzyna, z której wysiada cała szóstka, szczęśliwa, że są już w szkole. W tym samym momencie, gdy Twilight wychodzi z limuzyny, pod parking podjeżdza Flash w swoim aucie. Od razu podchodzi do Twilight i pyta się jej, czy nie zechciałaby mu towarzyszyć tego wieczoru. Twilight zmieszana mówi, że przy nim nie mogłaby odmówić i się zgadza. Gdy zespół Flasha gra rockowe piosenki, Twilight pyta się Rainbow Dash, gdzie jest Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow odpowiada jej, że prawdopodobnie uznała jej wyższość i wycofała się z walki o koronę. Muzyka kończy się, a na scenę wchodzi dyrektor Celestia, która ogłasza wynik. Tegoroczną Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu zostaje... Twilight Sparkle! Kiedy idzie odebrać nagrodę, Snips i Snails porywają Spike'a. Rozpoczyna się pościg pomiędzy pomagierami Shimmer i główną szóstką Niecny plan Sunset i jego skutki thumb|Skutek założenia korony przez Sunset Shimmer, czyli transformacja w demona.Porywacze Spike'a kierują się w stronę pomnika, który jest przejściem do Equestrii. Kiedy Twilight już ma złapać wrogów drogę przecina jej Sunset Shimmer uzbrojona w młotek. Twilight martwi się, że porywacze zrobią krzywdę Spike'owi, więc Shimmer każe jej oddać psa. Po chwili Sunset stawia Twilight warunek. Wróci do Equestrii pod warunkiem, że odda jej koronę. W przeciwnym razie zniszczy przejście. Twilight decyduje się nie oddawać korony, mówiąc, że nawet jeśli zniszczy portal, to Equestria nadal będzie pod mocą Elementów Harmonii. Mówi, że może zniszczyć portal, a korony i tak nie dostanie. Shimmer zmienia taktykę. Rzuca się na Twilight w celu odzyskania korony siłą. Po zaciętej walce niczym w futbolu ameykańskim przyjaciółki podają sobie koronę. Kiedy Twilight wyrzuca ją za siebie myśląc, że któraś z przyjaciółek ją złapie, nieoczekiwanie trafia ona w ręce Sunset Shimmer. Gdy ta zakłada koronę, wokół niej tworzy się magiczna poświata. Po chwili Sunset zmienia się w demona. Sunset używając swojej mocy zamienia uczniów w potwory i zombie, które mają siać zamęt. Kiedy Shimmer mówi, że przejmie władzę nad Equestrią ze swoją nową armią i że ma magię a ona nie ma niczego, Rainbow Dash mówi, że ma swoje przyjaciółki, co irytuje demona. Kiedy próbuje uśmiercić główną szóstkę nie udaje się to jej. Twilight mówi, że magia jej Elementu nie uśmierciła ich. W tym momencie ludzkie wersje kucyków dostają "kucykowe" uszy i ogony a Twilight skrzydła. Sparkle mówi, że Sunset nic już nie zrobi, bo pokona ją magia przyjaźni. W tym momencie wszystko wraca do normy. Wszyscy zostają odczarowani. Przemiana głównej antagonistki thumb|270px|Wszyscy mówią: SEEEEER!Po chwili widzimy bohaterki z ich kucykowymi elementami (skrzydła, ogony), obok nich widzimy ogromny rów, z którego unosi się dym. Na samym dnie leży wycieńczona Sunset. Twilight mówi jej, że nigdy nie będzie rządzić Equestrią, gdyż swoim charakterem udowodniła, jaka jest naprawdę. Widzimy szlochającą i załamaną Sunset, która przeprasza za to, co zrobiła. Twilight tłumaczy, że magia przyjaźni jest nie tylko w Equestrii. Jest wszędzie. Twilight daje jej wybór: albo zmieni się, albo nadal będzie sama. Sunset mówi, że nie wie nic o przyjaźni. Twilight mówi, że jej przyjaciółki nauczą ją wszystkiego. Dyrektor Celestia wręcza koronę Twilight mówiąc, że jest Księżniczką w każdym świecie. Kiedy Flash prosi ją do tańca w tle słyszymy repryzę piosenki Ten wieczór, ta noc. Na końcu cała szóstka pozuje do wspólnego zdjęcia. Zakończenie Powrót do kucykowego świata Twilight pyta się dziewczyn, czy będą mieć oko na Sunset Shimmer. Wszystkie na szczęście zgadzają się, choć nie ukrywają, że oczekują porządnych przeprosin. Spike mówi Twilight, że nadszedł już czas. Sparkle mówi reszcie przyjaciółek, że mimo tak krótkiego okresu czasu wiele ze sobą przeżyły i nigdy tego nie zapomną. Po chwili żegna się z przyjaciółkami i przechodzi przez portal do Kryształowego Zamku. Cała akcja kończy się najprawdopodobniej w piątkową noc, gdyż Twilight przybyła do świata ludzi w środę i maksymalnie wykorzystała czas trzech dni. Twilight w domu thumb|Nie ma to jak w domu... Widzimy Księżniczki oraz kucyki czekające na powrót Twilight. Po chwili ta wychodzi z koroną na głowie i Spike' iem. Wszyscy się cieszą. Twilight jest zmęczona i chce iść spać, jednak wpada na strażnika (Flash), który ją zagaduje. Applejack mówi, że ktoś tu jest zauroczony. Twilight zaprzecza. Przyjacielska "sprzeczka" kończy film. W tle słyszymy Przyjaźni moc i oglądamy napisy końcowe. Trailery Książkowa adaptacja thumb|150px|right Film My Little pony: Equestria Girls posiada książkową adaptację napisaną przez G. M. Berrow na podstawie jednego z pierwszych scenariuszy. Premiera miała miejsce 21 maja 2014 roku pod tytułem Po tamtej stronie lustra (org. Through the mirror). Galeria Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe